


The Duality of Two Green Men

by Spuds_123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ableism, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Sam | Awesamdude, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, TommyInnit Has Tics, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tourette's Syndrome, Whump, based during/after exile, dream is a dickhead, dreams a bit ooc, dreams violent but not enough to warrant an archive warning, i repeat dream is a dickhead, i think?? tagging just in case, no beta we die like wilbur soot on november 16 2020, this is very far from canon but fuck you, tics, why is there not a proper tag for bamf sam that is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuds_123/pseuds/Spuds_123
Summary: dream is a dick, sam says no <3(if any of the creators say they don't like things like this, inform me and i will take this down!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, this isnt shipping between any of them so dont be weird
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	The Duality of Two Green Men

**Author's Note:**

> it do be like that sometimes
> 
> also this has been in the drafts for almost a month
> 
> also also this is just a work of fiction, don't go harass creators over something they didn't even do lmao

Tommy stared at the pit, the freshly made hole that had contained his own items minutes prior staring back at him. Dream was already long gone, he had placed the TNT, walked over to the nether portal, then shot it with a flame arrow and left before he could even see it blow everything up. The stress of collecting things only for them to be blown up was just another thing to add to the ever-growing pile of things that escalated this... situation.

Tommy had always had tics. Albeit small ones, that could easily go unnoticed, they had always been there, so this wasn't exactly new. To him, at least. The only people who had actually picked up on Tommy's tics and told him were Wilbur, Tubbo, Phil, and Techno. As far as Tommy knew, those four were the only ones who actually knew. Or the others were too polite/awkward to bring it up to him. They weren't a new thing at all. What was new, however, was the amount and severity of them. He knew that stress and lack of sleep could make them worse, but he didn't realise it would get this bad. His neck hurt from jerking it to the side all the time, his rapid blinking getting annoying quickly. The most annoying ones were the vocal tics, though. He thought about a conversation he had with Dream, a few days ago.

* * *

"Would you quit that? It's fucking annoying, you've been doing it all day." Dream snapped at him. The boy had been whistling and popping all day, constantly, and it had been irritating the first time, let alone all the times after.

"I'm sorry Dream, I really can't-" He let out a low whistle, "-help it big man, I'm-" He was slapped across the face.

"I said quit it! Do you just never listen?" He practically yelled at the kid. Tommy shrank back, a look of fear in his eyes that brought Dream a sense of happiness. He still held power here. He softened his look and his tone, then spoke up again. "Look, I'm sorry Tommy, but you do really have to stop doing that. Nobody likes it, I'm just telling you what's best for you. Come over here." He reached out his arms, and beckoned Tommy to come over. He collapsed in his arms, making them both fall backwards, and he let himself be held by the older man.

"Yeah..." He didn't risk saying anymore, as he was having a hard time hiding his tics anyway, and he was in a much more vulnerable position this time, and he would not be able to get away if he did do something. Instead he just sat there, letting Dream whisper lies into his ear for what seemed like forever. 

"It's ok."

"You're gonna be fine."

"You're safe with me."

* * *

He sat in his tent, chirp playing in the jukebox quietly. He was just waiting for Dream to come back. He couldn't really do anything when he wasn't around, nobody ever visited him after that first week, apart from his best friend Dream. His _only_ friend, Dream. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the sound of someone coming through the nether portal.

"Dream! You're-" he popped his mouth. "-back!" he twitched his head. Dream raised his hand like he was going to hit him, making Tommy flinch, but instead he just laughed and lowered his hand.

"You- You should've seen the look on your face!! It was hilarious!!" Dream doubled over laughing, while Tommy awkwardly laughed along with him.

"Haha, yeah... I'm sure it was." He held back a tic, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. Dream was his friend, but he'd rather be alone right now.

"It _was!!_ Next time I do it I'll make sure I'm carrying a camera with me!" 

"Go ahead, big man."

"Now, I can't stay for long today, but it's just enough time to follow routine!" He pulled out a shovel. "You know what time it is, Tommy!" He sighed and started to take off his armour. He had only had time to get a leather helmet and iron boots since the last time he had visited. 

"Do I have to? Can I like." He paused, trying not to prompt Dream hitting him. "Can I like, skip today or something?" 

"Tommy, I came all the way out here and now you're just telling me I came for nothing? Is that what you're saying?" 

"No, I-"

"Is that what you're saying to me?!?!" Dream grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Hard. When he let go, he was lightheaded. He steadied himself, and carried on removing all his items off of his body. He tried to keep some on him, but Dream noticed.

"C'mon Tommy, surely you know by now! _Everything_ needs to go in the pit! I knew your memory was bad, but not this bad! Now, one more chance. Everything in the pit." Tommy pulled everything out of his pockets, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with his friend's bullshit today. Although _almost_ everything was in the pit, he kept some small things on him. A feather here, a few blocks of dirt there. Of course, with Dream being an admin, he could see everything in the boys inventory, so he was fucked.

"Tommy! I said everything! You've had your last chance, how can you be this fucking useless?" Dream walked around the pit and stood behind Tommy. "I told you! I told you that it was your last chance!" He walked around him. "I made it perfectly clear to you that it was your last chance to listen to me!" He pushed him forward, making Tommy fall onto the hard dirt beneath him, catching himself on his hands and knees. "Whatever happens next is your fault, I made myself clear." The first thing he did was stomp on his left leg, quickly making him unable to run away from whatever Dream had planned. He then grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him up from the ground. Tommy put most of his energy into trying not to fall back over, standing only on his right leg, then he fell over anyway, getting toppled by a punch to the face. This went on for what felt like hours, Dream just beating him within an inch of his life. 

* * *

Tommy had passed out at some point during that. He expected to wake up back at Logstedshire, and thought he would have to drag himself back to his tent, and try and fix himself as best as he could. So when he woke up and didn't see his tent, or grass, he freaked out. He tried to stand up from whatever he was lying on, then immediately fell on his ass on the stone ground. He let out a loud yelp as he hit the ground, his head slammed against what he was previously on. Now he couldn't walk _and_ was dizzy, great. He saw a figure walk into the room he was in, and their mouth moved, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"...'m sorry, I can't-" _*pop*_ "-understand what you're saying." The figure's mouth moved again, then all of a sudden Tommy was being lifted up and placed back on what he now knew to be a sofa.

"That's ok, Tommy. Do you want a health potion?" Awesamdude gestured to a health potion, and Tommy managed to put together what he was saying. He nodded and reached out to it, and he placed it in his hands and watched him drink it.

"Can you hear me now?" He got a nod in return. "Perfect. Now, Tommy, do you know what happened? I found you passed out in a plains biome, any later and you might not be alive right now."

"Uh... can we... talk about this later? 'm tired right now, I wanna sleep."

"That's fine. Message me on your communicator when you wake up. Sleep well, Tommy." Sam left back the way he came, leaving Tommy alone. He stayed true to his word, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

He woke up again a few hours later, feeling better than before. He remembered what Sam told him, and pulled out his communicator.

 _Tommyinnit's_ _Communicator_

_> No new messages._

_ >Start new message_

_ >/msg Awesamdude_

_< Tommyinnit> _Sam I'm awake

Within a minute, Sam appeared.

"You ready to talk about it? It's ok if not." 

"...no, I want to tell you." He proceeded to explain the hell that had been exile. How Dream had visited him every day, how he had made him throw his items away, how he had hit him whenever he didn't follow his rules exactly, and his tics interrupted him almost every sentence. Sam got more and more angry the more he heard, and once Tommy had finished, he immediately spoke.

"Tommy, I want you to know this now. You can stay here as long as you want, and you will _never_ be treated like that under my roof. You can have your own items, you can see anyone at any time, and I will never, _ever,_ hit you. You're safe here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do. Feel free to explore the house." He stormed out of the room, Tommy watching him leave. What was he doing in such a rush? He looked around the room, and saw that he had left a pair of crutches leant up against a table. He grabbed them and pulled them over to him, putting them under his arms, trying to figure out how to use them. He spent half an hour trying, then managed to walk to the door and open it without falling over. He wandered around, checking chests for anything useful to him. He heard the door open behind him.

"Tommy?"

No no no no. He couldn't be here. How would he know.

"Tommy, please-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He spun around and almost lost his balance, and was surprised by how Dream looked. His mask was broken, perfectly showing off his black eye. There was blood on the mask, but he couldn't tell if it was his or another's. His sword was drawn, but it hadn't been drawn to kill him, it was clear that he had been holding it for some time.

"Tommy! You're being 'cared for' by a monster-" As if on cue, Sam's voice could be heard, in the distance but coming closer.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Dream ran over to Tommy then pushed him down, and stood in front of him, sword in front of Tommy.

"He's in here with me! I'll be taking him back now, and you better fuck off!" Sam ran through the open door, his sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Dream. Back off. _Now._ I've seen what you did to him. You will not be taking him back."

"And why not? I've been taking care of him perfectly well-" he was interrupted by Sam trying to stab him. He dodged around, and tried to stab him back. The two danced around each other, slashing at anything unprotected that they could see. This went on for what seemed like ages, before Sam finally got a good hit on Dream's dominant arm. He dropped his sword immediately, then as he saw Sam walking closer to him, he threw an ender pearl before anything else could happen.

"Fuck." Sam sighed, then turned to Tommy. "You ok, buddy? He's gone now. You're ok."

"Yeah- _*pop*_ yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, he's just- he just-"

"Hey, it's ok. He's gone, and I'll make sure he never hurts you again." He smiled. "Here's your crutches, let me help you up." He reached out a hand, and Tommy took it hesitantly.

"...thanks."

"No problem, Tommy. Now, I have a surprise to show you. Wait here for just a minute." He did so, with Sam coming back a couple minutes later.

"Now, follow me. Tell me to slow down if I'm walking too fast." They went to a side room, near where he woke up. He opened the door, letting Tommy walk in first.

"Sam?? I can't accept this, it's too much-"

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to do it for you. It's not too much at all."

He had walked into a room he had never noticed before, a bedroom decorated with a red and white theme, with oak wood.

"I thought you'd want a better place to stay rather than the couch or any of the boys' bedrooms. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Sam, are you sure? I mean, I can get annoying, and I'm sure you've noticed my tics."

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. And Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know exactly what Dream told you, but you aren't annoying, and although I don't know much about tics, you can't control them, right?"

"...no, I can't control them."

"Exactly. You aren't annoying, especially for things you can't control."

"Thanks, Sam. Really."

"No problem, Tommy. Love you!"

"...Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> projection time lolz anyways stream Him by James Marriott


End file.
